Blissfully Ignorant
by ReversedSam
Summary: Sara's really dense sometimes. It's femmeslash, so best not to read if that's not your thing


**Disclaimers: They're not mine, but I promise I'll have them back by midnight.  
A/N: All mistakes and British spellings are mine.  
A/N: This was a challenge response, hope someone likes it.  
**

**Blissfully Ignorant.**

* * *

I've been home all of thirty minutes, just time to grab a shower; I'm putting on my pyjama shorts when there's a knock on my door. 

Checking to see who it is before I open the door. "Catherine?" I'm a little confused when I see her.

"Hey, didn't wake you did I?"

"No, just got out of the shower, come in." Holding the door open for her, gesturing for her to come in then following her as she goes.

Once in the living room I notice she isn't looking at me and follow her gaze down my legs, looking down at them myself, wondering what's so enthralling. "You have really, really great legs."

I feel myself blush a little, I never did take compliments well, even from friends. "Thanks." Let's move the conversation on, in hopes of me hiding my blush. "Is everything okay? I may kick you out if it's work related." I tease. "Sleep is far more important right now."

"Not work related." She smiles, returning her eyes to mine. "But if you're tired we can do this some other time?"

"No, that's okay. You want a coffee?"

"No thanks." She says with a shake of her head.

"Grab a seat while I make myself one."

She nods as I head to the kitchen. As I make the coffee I wonder why she's here. She looked a little nervous; not something I'm used to seeing. Curiosity gets the better of me before I even make it to the sofa to sit next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" I enquire as I leave the kitchen. She waits until I've reached her and sat down before replying.

"I...Well...it's..." She stops and looks at me. "This is harder than I thought it would be. I don't know where to start." Nervous and upset, something is extremely wrong here.

I reach over and grab her hand, I hate seeing her upset in anyway, it always fills me with an almost overwhelming need to protect her, to keep her away from whatever is hurting her.

"Start at the beginning and you know whatever it is I'm here for you."

It's not unusual for us to confide in each other these days; thankfully we gave up the hostilities and discovered we get along well.

She nods and takes a deep breath then turns so she's facing me. "This is going to sound strange but humour me for a minute okay?"

"Okay."

She shakes her head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"Cat will you just tell me? I'm getting worried now." What the hell is wrong with her? Whatever this is it must be big, I've rarely seen her this nervous.

"Sorry, right." Another deep breath. "Have you noticed anything different about our relationship lately? In the past few months?"

What? Now I'm even more confused. "Like what?"

"You haven't noticed anything at all?" She questions.

"No, why? What have I missed? Did I forget your birthday or something?"

"No." She laughs. "I don't mean like that. Here's where you humour me okay?"

I just nod and wait for her to continue. I'm curios as hell about where this is going.

"You've never dated a woman have you?"

That was on the top of the 'questions Sara wasn't expecting' list, still, she asked me to humour her so..."No, I'd have told you by now if I had."

She nods. "You've never even thought about it?"

"No, I hardly ever find guys I want to date. Never mind women, I've wanted to date two guys in the past six years and only actually dated one."

She nods again. "Right, I thought so."

She thought so? "Cat where are you going here?" I'm still none the wiser.

She thinks for a second, before sighing and turning to me. "I mean this in the nicest possible way, because you're the smartest woman I know, but damn Sara, you're dense sometimes."

Another one for the list. "Excuse me?"

She laughs at my shocked reaction. Seemingly having calmed down now; the nervousness leaving her with the sigh she gave before calling me stupid.

"How exactly can you call someone dense nicely Catherine?"

"I should have said oblivious." She smiles.

"That's so much better, thanks."

"Hey, you know I didn't mean it like that, but it's true, you are...oblivious."

"To what for Christ sake?"

"Me, yourself, our relationship." She answers, her hands wildly gesturing between us both.

"What about it?"

"You really don't see it do you?"

"Of course not. Apparently I'm completely oblivious." I retort. I wish she'd hurry up and get to her point. I'd love to know what it is I'm so oblivious to.

"Cut the sarcasm Sidle, if you weren't so oblivious you may have noticed the flirting we've been doing the past few months."

"What?" I ask as my eyebrow and hairline get better acquainted. My brain is starting to hurt, she's clearly gone insane.

"Me, you, flirting, checking each other out, touching all the time, that kind of thing. Hell woman, even Gil's noticed the tension between us." She announces with a clearly exasperated sigh.

"He has? There's tension between us?" Scratch the head hurting, I think it's about to explode.

"Think about it Sara." She states.

She sits, looking expectantly at me as I do as she's asked. Thinking back I realise she's right, we've been a little tactile with each other lately but that doesn't mean anything, it's because we're friends now. "You're like that with everyone, you're a tactile person, you always have been." I state, trying to reason with her. Refusing to believe she's telling the truth, if she is, than I am dense.

"True, but I've been different with you for a while now. You think I use Warrick or Nick as my personal pillow when I watch movies with them? Jesus Sara, I almost drooled at the site of those legs when I got here. What did you think I meant when I said you had great legs?"

"I just thought you were just paying me a compliment." I shrug.

"Maybe, if I hadn't of ogled them for five minutes first."

Oh good god. The realisation that she's right is starting to set in. That I'm clearly a female Grissom. Completely oblivious to what's happening around me. I don't think I like that discovery.

I'd ask if I flirted back but it's becoming painfully obvious that I did; now I think about it I have vivid memories of said flirting. At the time I didn't think anything of it. I remember a specific incident when we were in the garage and I joked that it would be really hot if she were naked under the jumpsuit. She gave me a wink and added 'Maybe I am' before turning away. Whoa, is that a...Yes that's a shiver running down my spine at the thought and that would be lust I'm feeling, now that's definitely new.

"I honestly have no idea what to say here, I just...this is a lot to take in."

"I've been attracted to you for while now, that's why I flirted, I started to think you were either totally uninterested or just completely unaware of it. I wasn't going to say anything but I needed to know...Sara are you attracted to me?" She blurts out, suddenly looking nervous again.

"I have no idea." I tell her honesty. "I've always known you're easy on the eyes, anyone can see that but...I...I don't know."

I take a minute to study her face as I speak, she has beautiful eyes, I've always loved how expressive they are, you can tell so much about her mood from just her eyes. I've found myself watching her mouth when she speaks too, I like the way she plays with her tongue. As my eyes travel downward they meet with her cleavage, her button shirt is open just enough to make me wish it was open more.

What? Where the hell did that come from? I'm attracted to Catherine? How in the hell has that not so tiny fact passed me by.

I stand and start pacing up and down, my brain is on overload right now. Within the space of ten minutes Catherine has turned my world upside-down. Am I gay? Or bi? It would explain my appalling track record with men, and why I hardly ever find myself interested in one.

Catherine stands too. "I'm going to go; you need to think. I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, I'm not upset. I'm glad you told me. You're right, I need to think. I know you said you're interested in me but..."

"Shh." She walks over to me and takes my hand. "That doesn't matter, whatever you decide is fine. I wouldn't have brought it up but I need to know if I have a chance or not."

"Okay." Not very eloquent but it will have to do

She nods before turning to leave, I find myself immediately missing the warmth of her hand in mine.

"Wait." I shout just as she reaches the door. She turns to look at me but doesn't move back into the apartment. So I take a deep breath and walk toward her.

I'm pretty sure I am attracted to her, that I have been for months but have somehow been the stupidest person alive and not noticed, but I don't like to be pretty sure about things. I like to be completely sure.

That said, I'm a scientist, if I have a theory I have to find the evidence to back it up.

"Before you go, can I...I mean can we...would you..."

"Just say it."

"Kiss me." I say as quickly as I can.

"Sara?"

"How will I know? If I'm attracted to women that is, if I've never so much as kissed a woman."

Okay Sara, calm down, this is just a little experiment, that's all. Then why is my heart suddenly beating out of my chest? She looks unsure and I realise that it probably sounded like I just want it to be her because she's here right now. I don't want her to think that. That isn't how it is.

"This is extremely new to me Catherine but I'm not asking because you happen to be the only woman here right now. I'm asking because as of about five minutes ago I really want to kiss you."

My words sink in and after thinking for a second she nods.

I'm about to kiss Catherine. Jesus fucking Christ. This is the most surreal moment of my entire life.

I slowly bring my hands up to her hips, stepping a little closer to her, her hand comes up to cup my face and I lean into her touch, holding my breath in anticipation. Her eyes never leave mine as she slowly leans in, following her lead I lean in too, keeping my eyes open until I feel the incredible softness of her lips on mine.

This is unbelievable. How can a simple kiss feel so good? I eagerly respond to the gentle kisses she's giving me until I feel the need to deepen our kiss. I'm shocked at my own impatience as I run my tongue over her bottom lip in a blatant request for more. I think my knees give way when she whimpers and pulls me deeper into the kiss, her tongue making moves against mine, robbing me of the ability to do anything but feel.

"Oh God." I pant when we break apart. I have never experienced a kiss like that in my entire life. Obviously I've been doing something wrong, or maybe just with the wrong people. "That was amazing."

"I have to agree." She smiles.

"I want to kiss you again." I say without thinking, loving the smile she gives me. "Go out with me?" I ask her before I lose my nerve.

"Are you serious? I thought you needed to think?"

"I do, about why I didn't see this, why I've been so blind, not about you, I have no doubt at all that I'm attracted to you, not now." And very much so if the way I responded to that kiss is anything to go by.

"Then I'd love to." She says, giving me the most amazing smile.

"Good, excellent."

"Now I'm going to go."

"What? Why?" That's such a bad idea; it's much easier to kiss her if she's here.

"Because if I stay I get the feeling you won't get much thinking done. And I want you to think, to make sure you are completely okay with this. Plus I want you to think of the date I'm going to get us both Friday night off for."

"Well okay, but my idea would be more fun." I tease.

"True, and I'm tempted but it's not happening. Not right now anyway." She leans in once more, giving me a gentle kiss before pulling away and opening the door. "I'll see you tonight."

With that I'm left alone in my apartment, I'm too wired to sleep now. I can't believe what's just happened. I ponder the fact that I have some serious thinking to do as I flop down on the sofa.

I'd say ignorance is bliss, but whoever invented that saying wasn't missing out on a date with Catherine and thankfully for me. I'm not either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews gratefully received.**


End file.
